


【水托】风与海的弥撒曲

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 水托车震／走心走肾狗血／粗俗／非常黄暴／略有沙雕警告：三观不正！！！三观不正！！！肉露骨，托妞轻微m#灵与肉的碰撞##没有什么是睡一觉解决不了的#拉莫斯偶遇退役后刚回到马德里的托雷斯，他这个曾经的亲密好友，看起来似乎遇到了点麻烦……*慎入慎入！！





	1. Chapter 1

1

“我没传染病。"

坐在副驾驶的托雷斯这会儿身子都快挪到车门边了，拉莫斯终于忍无可忍地说道。

当时他就不该心软，定是他神迷了心窍，才过去搭理他。他们早已没联系了！即使他视而不见，上帝也不会责怪他。

拉莫斯开始后悔了。但该死的，无论再给他多少次的选择，他还是会走向托雷斯。

他瞅见托雷斯的时候，后者在距他一个人行道远的地方给两个路人签着名。

他们让托雷斯签完名，又举起手机与他合影。他如同往常一样散发着毫不自知的魅力，开心地同他们勾肩搭背，脸上挂着一贯的迷人微笑。

在两人终于心满意足地离去之后，笑容从托雷斯脸上消失了，取而代之的是某种焦虑，看起来似乎一筹莫展。

或许发生了什么事？

托雷斯迷茫地看向四周，终于，那双惶惶不定的眼睛扫向自己的方向，惊讶？欢喜？犹豫？最终，一种闪闪的光芒迸发出来，流露着类似于求助的信号，看起来是那么无助、惹人怜爱。

拉莫斯当场就缴械了。胸腔的大男子主义瞬间膨胀。先前的顾虑通通成了狗屁，他的双腿远比他的脑子动得更快。

他从来受不了托雷斯那副样子，楚楚可怜的样子。

“回来了？”

一段长达几十秒钟的沉默，还是由拉莫斯率先打破了。

他一直凝视着，凝视着托雷斯那张被阳光亲吻过的脸庞。

他记不起他们有多久没见。起初还会估算着日子，往后渐渐就忘了去惦记，时光最终从心里带走了这张美丽的脸庞，留下的也只剩金色的回忆了。

“嗯……刚下飞机。“托雷斯用微弱的声音低语道。他一双水润的眼睛望着拉莫斯，抿紧双唇，继而又微微张开，似乎有什么难以启齿。

拉莫斯忽然想笑，不知笑自己，抑或是南多，也许又是笑他们生疏至此。

“我的钱包、手机……被偷了。”从托雷斯的神情和唇齿中，你会觉得他就像艰难地做出某种天大决心似的。

“哦？”拉莫斯挑了挑一边的眉毛，“这可真糟糕。”接着问道：“在哪里被偷的？”

托雷斯摇摇头，“没有头绪……发现时已经不见了。”说完显得有些窘迫。

“报案了吗？”

“正打算去，但是……”

拉莫斯想了想他现在的状况，倒是很干脆地说道：“我载你。”或许，还夹杂一丝连自己都没有发现的窃喜。

托雷斯犹豫地看了拉莫斯几眼。最终，才有些不自在地点了点头。

录完笔录，从警局出来已经快九点钟。差不多到晚饭时间。可惜他们早已不复从前，还能再一次一起共进晚餐吗？

拉莫斯也不会相信下一刻他能看见托雷斯对他露出熟悉的笑靥，然后一如从前那样说：塞尔吉奥，不如一起去哪里吃个饭吧。

“谢谢。”托雷斯对拉莫斯说道。

拉莫斯可没从语气中听出丝毫感激，他坚信现在就是一片冰块含在对方嘴里都不会融化。

接着托雷斯报出一个地址，问他能否送他过去。

“这是哪儿？”拉莫斯不记得托雷斯有哪个住宅位于此地，除非他又买了一套。

“你送我去就好。”托雷斯显然不打算与拉莫斯多谈。

拉莫斯突然感到一种莫名的愤怒，像胸中起了一阵痉挛。他缓了口气，开始一连串的牢骚：“我陪你折腾了一天，计划全泡汤了，现在又累又饿，还要继续充当你的免费司机，我就连知道的权利都没有？”

托雷斯被一阵的劈头盖脑砸懵了。

“抱歉，真是劳驾你了。”他的声音宛如不锈钢，里头还有不加掩饰的讥讽，“回头我把车费付给你。”

托雷斯冷冷扔下话，转身便走。

拉莫斯没想到托雷斯这么不顾及情面。在他的印象里，从前托雷斯就算发脾气，也是温和的。

他只不过小小抱怨了一下，好歹也算帮助了他，却换不来他的好脸相待，他已经够仁至义尽了。

拉莫斯越想，越觉得喉咙里有点什么苦涩的东西往上涌，心脏像是被一块干涩的海绵紧紧堵上，发泄般对着托雷斯的背影吼：

“你去哪里！？”

“与你无关！”托雷斯头也不回地说道。

既身无分文又无通讯工具，拉莫斯不知道托雷斯打算大晚上的一个人跑哪去。

一想到种种可能，拉莫斯不禁低咒一声，“该死。”跨步追上托雷斯，一把扣住他的手腕。托雷斯还没来得及甩开，整个人已经被手腕上的力道一带，直接就被拽走。

“你疯了？”托雷斯试图挣脱，手腕上的力道捏得他生疼。

两人的动作引来周围零星几人的注目。

托雷斯还不想刚回马德里就以这种方式上头条，他只好对拉莫斯低声喝道：“放开我！”

“你给我闭嘴！”

拉莫斯一路拖着托雷斯到停车处，扔他进车后座，一手重重砸上车门，迅速溜到前座，踩下离合器。

车子猛然的驱动使托雷斯的身躯撞上靠背。

“你要带我去哪里？！停车！！”

拉莫斯死死地握着方向盘，在身后的咒骂声中狠狠踩下油门。漆黑的奥迪在大道上飞驰起来。

过于刺激的车速让托雷斯尖叫出声。他一手扶住驾驶座背，一手在上面拍打：

“你这个疯子！！不要命了！！停车！！快停车！！”

拉莫斯毫不理睬，眼睛直直盯着前面的柏油马路。

他已经受够了，受够了永远的热脸贴冷屁股。就像疏远以后他仍给他送去生日祝福，点赞他们的合照，即使得不到回应；就像他宣布即将退役那天，他不停刷着推特和ins，像个傻子一样苦恼要不要发祝福、要怎么发；急躁地、眼巴巴地看着越来越多的同行陆续给他送上祝福，而他最终只能对着他剪辑的祝福集锦嫉妒得脑壳发疼。

当车子疾驰在一条托雷斯从未认识的道路时，他终于骂累了，停止了独角戏。要死就死吧，最好一起死了一了百了，他恨恨地想着，把脸转向车窗，开了窗子，猎猎的风却呼啸着灌进来，撞进眼里，刺得生疼酸胀，泪水一下子涌出，鼻腔不知怎地也跟着泛起酸来，沮丧地抽了抽。那些记忆和画面纷纷涌现出来。他模模糊糊地看着窗外飞逝的景色，沉浸在往事的迷梦中，像是抱住一块浮木，反复浮起又坠落。又像在回忆着一种宿命，让人不愿触及而又想重新再经历一次的命运。

2  
车子在海边一个急刹车，停了下来。

拉莫斯利落下了车，走到车后座，开门，把身子探进车里。

裹着浓黑面纱的夜幕中，他的眼神犹如两道能将人射穿的光。

“出来。”

“塞尔吉奥，你到底想怎样……”

托雷斯瑟缩了一下，眼里噙着泪水，声音有些嘶哑。

“想和你谈谈。”拉莫斯的声音平静得骇人。

“我和你没什么好谈的。”

“好，我们不谈。”拉莫斯这样说着，人却往车里钻，接着“砰”一声关上车门。

托雷斯被逼到里边，衣领被一把揪住，整个被推到车门，后脑勺磕在身后的车窗上，闷哼了一声。

拉莫斯掐住托雷斯的下巴。

托雷斯以为拉莫斯又要和他打一架［1］，不料，竟是一个吻重重落在自己唇上。

拉莫斯咬起托雷斯的双唇，开始狂热地、发疯一般地亲吻，有力的舌头撬开他的牙关，横扫起来。

猝不及防被掠夺的压迫感让托雷斯抗拒，蹬腿挣扎，抬脚踹上拉莫斯。

趁对方吃痛抽气之际，一把推开。托雷斯完全失去了平日内敛温和的样子，怒气冲冲，“操——” 才骂出一个音节，嘴又再次被拉莫斯牢牢堵上。

某种失去理智的愤怒与疯狂让托雷斯一口咬住拉莫斯的唇舌，鲜血的腥甜在两人唇齿间迅速弥漫。

托雷斯揪紧拉莫斯涂抹过多发胶的发丝，拉莫斯则像是用尽毕生力气，死死地压住托雷斯。狭窄的车厢里，两人像野兽般用血腥的近乎撕咬的激吻交锋起来。

在一次次碾压的厮磨下， 托雷斯渐渐败阵下来，揪着拉莫斯头发的十指缓缓变为摩挲。对方的转变令拉莫斯喜出望外，方才那般粗鲁的动作缓慢下来。舌头从口腔内部开始细细地舔舐，不断变换着角度亲吻、贴合，含住破损的唇瓣小心翼翼地吮吸。

终于，拉莫斯有些不餮足的离开了柔软的唇，手从托雷斯的肩膀滑下来，搂住了他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩上。托雷斯任由拉莫斯拥抱着。两人喘息着，一时无言。

在两人的呼吸都逐渐平稳下来时，一个戏谑的声音在托雷斯耳侧清晰地响起：“骚货，都硬了。”

托雷斯猛地扭过头来，因为拉莫斯粗鄙的话而瞪大了眼睛，一副震惊的模样看着他。托雷斯呼吸急促起来，紧接着整个脸涨红了，恼羞成怒地骂了句：“变态。”

“呵，我是变态。”拉莫咧嘴就笑了，一把摸到托雷斯的裆部，“那只是和变态接个吻，鸡巴就硬成这样，算什么，嗯？”

托雷斯羞愧得无地自容，想要收拢双腿，但塞着两个高大男人的车后座实在有些困难，何况他整个人还被拉莫斯完全压制住了。他扭开头，以逃离拉莫斯的灼灼目光。

拉莫斯直直瞧着托雷斯的脸庞，略显恶劣的声音在他耳边，缓缓地吐息：“南多，没想到，你这么浪。”说话间，一只手抚摸着托雷斯的脸，另一只手钻入了托雷斯的裤子里，探到后臀。

“你想做什么。”在被触碰到更隐秘的地方之前，托雷斯慌忙按住了拉莫斯的手，惊恐地看着他。

拉莫斯嗤笑，“都这样了，还装？”

托雷斯摇着头，嘴里念着：“你疯了……”同时背过一只手去摸索车门。

——他必须马上离开！

手还没碰到门把锁，整个人就被拉莫斯强硬地捉住翻了个身。

拉莫斯用腿抵住托雷斯乱动的身体，将他的膝盖压下去。托雷斯双手被反剪到身后，整个人形成跪趴的姿势。拉莫斯抽出腰间的皮带，将托雷斯的双手捆住，扒下裤头。雪白浑圆的两瓣屁股肉弹般弹出来，十足的色情。

托雷斯还在激烈地挣扎。拉莫斯看着在自己眼下不断扭动的两瓣屁股，全部的血液都沸腾地叫嚣，在身体内部急速窜动，直冲上脑门。

“啪！”

一个巴掌清脆地落在屁股上，让两人同时愣了一下。

几秒钟后托雷斯才回过神，骂道：

“塞尔吉奥！你他妈王八蛋！我操你！”

“啪啪——”

接着又是毫不留情的两巴掌落在半边屁股上。白嫩嫩的皮肤开始显现肉粉色的掌印。

显然咒骂对拉莫斯并不管用。

“啪——”

这次巴掌落在了另一边，整个屁股渐渐开始染上一层诱人的粉色。

饱满的臀肉在巴掌落下的瞬间被压下去又弹起来，拍打起来的手感出奇的好。

拉莫斯完全没有停下的意思。不过他开始控制着力道，比刚才轻了不少。

一声声清脆而响亮的皮肉相击的淫靡声在奥迪车内响彻，羞耻地撞进托雷斯的耳膜。他埋头伏在车座里，浑身直颤，呜咽着咒骂个不停。

如果说开始几下还有泄愤的意思，后面渐渐地，拉莫斯似乎和这位旧友之间找到一种默契的情趣——他发现从羞辱托雷斯这件事中，他仿佛得到某种出于报复的异样快感。并且，敏锐地察觉到，享受此事的似乎不只有他一个。

托雷斯的臀部不知何时以一种比刚开始更高的弧度翘起，呼吸声也逐渐变得浓重。

拉莫斯捏了一把掌印交叠的臀肉，笑道：

“被打屁股也能兴奋起来？”

被戳破的事实让托雷斯心虚得恨不能用脸将车座磨出个洞来，好让自己埋进去。他本该感到屈辱，他确实感到屈辱；可是羞辱几乎给他一种罪恶的快感，在疼痛中自我折磨有它独特的魅力。最诚实的证明便是，阴茎随着一次次又辣又疼的掌掴愈发肿胀起来，马眼也不住地吐水，但他无论如何都耻于承认这个无意中被发现的事实。

拉莫斯停止了掌掴。用火热的掌心紧贴着同样高温的臀肉摩擦按压。原本就颇为丰满的屁股似乎因肿胀变得更肥硕了。

“嘶……痛。”

托雷斯忍不住地抽气。抽打过后继而被有力地触摸，肌肤的敏感度更高了，刺痛和酥麻的感觉似乎都是双倍的，整个屁股像是着了火一样。

拉莫斯张开五指聚力收拢，将粉白丰满的臀肉抓了个满手，软肉几乎挤得溢出指缝，当做女人胸部一样亵玩着，用十足流氓的语调在托雷斯耳边调笑说，“屁股真大。”

托雷斯整个人都颤了一下，不由自主绷紧了臀部肌肉，猥亵般的话刺激着他的感官和情绪。

下一秒，托雷斯的臀瓣被拉莫斯以一种下流的力度掰开，隐秘之地毫无防备地暴露在空气中。

托雷斯几乎能感觉到身后的塞尔吉奥和他同时呼吸一滞，甚至能感觉到自己的那个地方被注视着。

紧接着那个地方被轻轻地搔了一下。一阵触电的感觉和轻微的痒意让托雷斯猛一下缩紧后穴。

“瞧瞧你，屁眼都流水了，就这么爽？”拉莫斯把沾上淫液的手指递到托雷斯面前，当着托雷斯的面将手指放在自己的舌尖，色情至极地舔，“真骚。”接着又将它塞进托雷斯嘴里，“尝尝自己的骚味。”

“唔……”

拉莫斯将手指逐根加进托雷斯嘴里，在柔嫩的口腔内部夹住软腻的舌头搅动。托雷斯无法吞咽的唾液丝丝缕缕地或淌出自己的嘴角，或顺着拉莫斯搅动的手蜿蜒而下。

拉莫斯抽出了湿淋淋的手指，试着慢慢将手指塞进托雷斯的洞口，先是一根，然后第二根，再接下来就有些困难了。在没有润滑剂的情况下，扩张的工作并不容易。

拉莫斯从不想伤害托雷斯，唯独球场上的输赢。

“让我舔，不想呆会受伤的话。”拉莫斯把脸凑着托雷斯湿润的股间，淫糜的味道扑进鼻腔，勾起他的性欲。说话间，口鼻呼出的灼热气息都喷洒在了托雷斯的洞口上，刺激得托雷斯往回缩了缩屁股，同时吟出一声媚叫。

那一声仿佛催情剂，让拉莫斯低咒一句，重重咬上托雷斯的屁股。

拉莫斯没舔过男人的屁眼，原以为自己多少有些排斥，可当嘴唇碰上时，他甚至用拇指大力将褶皱拉开一条细缝，好让自己的舌头进到更深，满心只想把托雷斯舔得舒舒服服。

“不…！塞尔吉奥、别这样”

托雷斯几乎不敢置信拉莫斯正在对他做的事。

这太疯狂了。

拉莫斯先是在后穴外部吮了一圈，然后卷起舌头当做肉棒深入湿软的肠道抽插，将口水一点一点送进里面，进出时牵扯出些许娇嫩的粉肉。

“噢……”

脊椎下一道道酥麻的电流直窜而上神经，颤栗越来越剧烈地传遍全身……托雷斯难以自持地吟哦出声，爽得连大腿根的肌肉都在抽搐……

天呐，他的理智被快感吞噬了。

他下贱淫荡地撅着屁股任由塞尔吉奥舔，这还不够，甚至，甚至，不知廉耻地扭动腰肢将屁股更往塞尔吉奥的嘴里送。

酥麻的快感使他不自觉夹紧肉穴，随即他听到塞尔吉奥下流的嗤笑声，“南多真色，小骚洞在饥渴地收缩，夹着我的舌头不放呢。”

“呜……”

他从来不知道被舔穴是一件那么快乐的事。

拉莫斯每舔一下， 小穴就涌出混合着唾液和分泌液的蜜汁，泛滥的汁水把他的胡须都沾湿了。拉莫斯忍不住感叹，“啧啧，你的小洞怎么比女人还能流水？”

相识多年的朋友（或许早已不是了）居然是个荡妇！

拉莫斯还不时地把舌头抽出，去舔咬被自己玩弄得红肿的臀肉，在上面留下深深浅浅的齿印。

在拉莫斯贪婪般的用舌头舔过托雷斯屁股后，托雷斯整个屁股都湿淋淋的，小穴更是水光艳丽，看起来下流至极。

拉莫斯再次将手指伸进洞里扩张，有着淫水的帮助很轻易地就插进了一指，刚捅进一个指节就感受到温热湿滑的触感，蠕动的软肉含住修长的手指往里面吸，似乎想要把手指吃的更深，让拉莫斯又是一阵口干舌燥。

3

扩张后的洞口水不住地往外流，一缩一张着地，像是在渴望含住什么东西。

拉莫斯将压迫在裤子里的阳具解放出来，忍到现在早已无比炙热，它激动地在他手间跳动着，马眼已经开始往外吐水，他捋了几下，然后扶着用阴茎，用龟头磨托雷斯的穴口，磨得托雷斯水不住地流，摇摆起被玩弄得湿淋淋的粉色屁股，抗拒着：“不，不要，等等……”托雷斯用几乎哀求的声音说道，“我们不能这样……” 

而在拉莫斯看来，托雷斯的动作简直在勾引，催促自己尽快享用他。

“啧啧，水真多。”拉莫斯用手指挑起一丝明亮的淫水。

说着，龟头已经挤开肠肉开始往前推。

“不、不要，塞尔吉奥，求求你了！”

嘴角勾起了一抹轻笑，欲火焚身的拉莫斯可没管托雷斯的哀求，慢慢把龟头插进已被淫水淹没的小穴。

“哦，该死的，我一定要杀了你，塞尔吉奥，我发誓一定杀了你！”

“杀了我吧，南多，用你性感的屁股，我乐意极了！”

嘴上说着，拉莫斯刚刚进去的龟头，就已经被里面娇嫩湿滑的媚肉如饥似渴地缠住，热情地含弄起来，这种吮吸的舒爽感让拉莫斯头皮发麻。强烈的刺激，拉莫斯终于忍不住了，动腰挺起肉棒，狠狠地向前一插，整个全部被吞没进小穴。

“哦......”

两人不禁的同时呻吟出来！

湿滑温润的肉洞紧紧包裹住整个鸡巴，穴口一张一缩的刺激着肉棒的根部，这感觉拉莫斯甚至在自己的妻子身上都没有体验过，强烈的快感让拉莫斯狠狠地抽插，甚至带出了托雷斯骚穴里的嫩肉，更不要说汹涌而出的淫水了，早已打湿两人的阴毛。

“疼......疼”托雷斯低声嘶吼出来。

“抱歉，我太激动了，你还好吗？”拉莫斯有点紧张地询问着。

“呜…太、太涨了……疼”

“乖，南多，我轻点。”拉莫斯轻声地哄着。

拉莫斯解开了托雷斯手腕上的皮带。俯身，安抚地不断吻着托雷斯线条优美的脖颈，一只大掌揉捏着他的乳肉，指节夹着乳头揉捏、拉扯，让其在指腹间渐渐硬挺。指肚沿着变硬的乳头，不断研磨。另一只手也游离在托雷斯大腿内侧、屁股、腰上，每当指甲轻柔划过，托雷斯都会忍不住抽搐一下，被温柔包裹的托雷斯，渐渐陷入迷离。

“嗯啊……”身体的敏感点被不停挑逗撩拨，托雷斯的肌肉缓缓松弛下来，咽不住的呻吟也一连串地倾泄而出。

托雷斯感到一种很奇妙的感觉，有点厌恶，有点喜欢。他从来没有想过会和男人做爱，尤其是如今已经形同陌路的拉莫斯。但此刻，拉莫斯那根丑陋的肉棒仿佛有生命般在他体内欢呼雀跃地跳动，连同他的心跳一起！

仿佛感受到了托雷斯的快感，埋在体内狰狞的阴茎因此亢奋地又涨大了一圈，拉莫斯缓缓拔出肉棒，放在洞口，腰身一挺，整个鸡巴又猛地刺进粉嫩的洞穴，溅起的淫水喷涌而出。

“啊......”这逼得托雷斯失声尖叫，肉洞猛地一抽搐。

“南多，好热，你吸得我好紧，好舒服，我想死在你里面。”拉莫斯趴下身激动地说着。壮硕的胸膛紧贴在托雷斯背上，手臂牢牢锁紧他的腰身，滚烫的唇舌舔着他一侧颚骨上可爱的雀斑，从他粉嫩的耳根亲吻到红透了的后颈……

不知想到了什么，拉莫斯闭上眼睛，郑重而温柔地在托雷斯脸颊吻了一下，随后紧紧地抱住托雷斯。

他本来已经遗忘了。费尔南多•托雷斯啊，是他青春不可告人的隐秘妄想，少年辗转反侧的梦寐以求。

即使此刻，他也不敢置信，他真的进入了南多，就在南多温暖的身体里，在年少甜蜜而又苦涩的梦里。

拉莫斯依然在托雷斯耳边低低倾诉着，“南多……你知道吗，我早就想这么干了，把我的老二塞进你屁股里……”

那时候他害怕自己这么干了，他们连朋友都做不成，于是始终未敢逾越半步。

至于现在，反正就是随便哪两个在旅馆里萍水相逢的旅客吧，也比他们的关系融洽多了。

所以，他塞尔吉奥还有什么好怕的？

绝交真是太好了！

绝交万岁！

马德里性爱战神忘却了引以为傲的技巧，任凭热血在青葱岁月的梦想里冲撞驰骋。

托雷斯整个人陷在车座里被狠狠操干着，被顶得几乎每一下都碰撞在车门上。

整辆奥迪都震得“咯吱咯吱”晃动。

梦想实现以至于太过兴奋的后果就是，埋在体内的阴茎突然一阵阵的精水猛烈狂喷——

塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯——在记者八卦尺寸时声称技巧才是最重要的［2］马德里性爱战神，

他，没几下就，交代了……交代了……——在托雷斯还没有完事之前。

他太激动了！

脑子里那片骤然的空白过后，拉莫斯愣住了。

他明显感觉到身下人的背部僵住了几秒……

然后，他听到闷闷的声音从底下传来，“……塞尔吉奥，没想到，原来你是个早泄男……”

托雷斯终于找到机会回敬了拉莫斯一次！

操。

南多在取笑他！

拉莫斯遇到了可能是人生迄今为止最大的挫败。

他把略微软下来的阴茎拔出托雷斯体内，急切地捞起他翻过身来，想要向他重新证明些什么。

只见托雷斯一张情欲中潮红着的脸，对着自己咯咯笑起来——笑容里分明充满了得意般的嘲讽。

拉莫斯呆住了。

他感觉自己一下仿佛置身于一个清晨中绽满含露玫瑰的庭院。

那笑容甜蜜而浓郁；明亮而暖意，在这样的夜里依旧闪耀。

如愿以偿得见托雷斯再次对自己展露笑颜，只是想起这其中源头，却让拉莫斯有些哭笑不得。

好一会儿，托雷斯才止住笑声。忽然把手指探到自己的后穴，一双眼尾染了红的桃花眼似怒似嗔地睨拉莫斯，“混蛋，你内射了。”

拉莫斯无可救药地又硬了。

他低下身去，不断亲吻、甚至去吮舔着托雷斯还硬挺着的性器，一遍一遍的恳求中带着巴巴的撒娇，“给我吧，南多，再给我一次，我还想要你，这回我一定……求你，求你——”

托雷斯觉得自己一定是疯了。

他一边热情的回应着拉莫斯，

一边向上帝忏悔，祈求海神［3］的宽恕。

今夜准许他抛却怨恨恩仇。  
今夜他和他一起万劫不复。  
只有今夜。仅仅只能有这一夜。

他缓缓捧起拉莫斯的脑袋，让他的唇离开了自己。双手摁住他的肩，将他推至另一面的车门，跨坐上他的身，咬住唇，一寸一寸将他的肉棒接纳进自己湿漉漉的软穴。

但托雷斯很快后悔了。这样的姿势让两人离得太近了。他被迫直接正面迎上拉莫斯的目光，那双眼睛里仿佛有什么让他无处可藏的东西。

“你下面都湿透了。”拉莫斯手摸着肉棒插入的地方，蜜汁已经随着不断地抽插流出来了，“是不是爽死了？”

说着，拉莫斯吻向托雷斯的嘴唇。托雷斯不得不扭过脸去，因为他感到自己的脸好烫。这可随了拉莫斯的心意——他张开嘴，含住了托雷斯的耳垂，贪婪地吮吸。

“啊......啊......”托雷斯忍不住含混不清地呻吟出来。他的耳垂比身体其他地方都要敏感，这个秘密连自己的老婆都不知道。

“真骚，鸡巴都吐水了。”拉莫斯将手移到托雷斯翘起的性器顶部，手指沾满淫水，抹在自己抽插中的阴茎露出来的根部，让彼此的体液交融。

几个抽插后，动作突然间停了下来。空虚的点得不到顶弄，托雷斯难耐地扭动起腰肢，迷离的眼睛露出野蛮交媾的渴求，“快……快点……我要……”

“想要什么？”拉莫斯一边动情地舔着耳垂，沙哑着声音低沉地问。

灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳际，皮肤像被焦烫般，激得托雷斯身子一抖。他闭上了双眼，几不可闻地说：“……肉棒”

“谁的肉棒？”拉莫斯的声音里透着浓浓的笑意。

“……塞尔吉奥的。想要塞尔吉奥的肉棒！狠狠地操我！！！”

下体的空虚，浑身的燥热，让托雷斯喘着粗气，大声喊出来。尾音落下的瞬间，腰被一双大手掐住，身体猛地重重坠落，他几乎被牢牢钉在男人的性器上！

他舒爽得说不出话来，只有忘情地呻吟，他感到在他体内顶撞的东西随着他的呻吟一次比一次更猛烈。 

托雷斯从来没想过自己会说这些话，就像之前无论如何也想不到自己会和一个男人——并且是曾经的多年好友——塞尔吉奥做爱。

这并不是一个人疯狂。

“操——死——你！骚货——贱人！！”拉莫斯开始歇斯底里地冲着托雷斯吼。仿佛要将自己的身体揉碎，全部塞进托雷斯身体里。

所有的一切已让两人达到顶峰，托雷斯双手紧紧抱住拉莫斯的脑袋，猛地向后仰起线条流畅的脖颈，在空中划过一道优美的弧度；拉莫斯的脸深深地埋进托雷斯的肩窝，绷紧着全身的肌肉，几乎将托雷斯箍进怀里：

“操！一起！！”

随着骨子里同时嘶吼的呻吟，两人身体双双僵直，生命的乐章在此刻迸发，就像雄壮的交响乐，所有的乐器在此时完美契合，达到高潮。

……

车内氛围灯的幽光在托雷斯高潮后的脸上旖旎，将他的脸庞映照得朦朦胧胧，那双湿润的巧克力色眼睛蒙着一层水雾，星星点点的雀斑都染成了妩媚的嫣红。

精液混合着淫水，从托雷斯一张一合的鲜红肉洞中流了出来，拉莫斯用手指沾了沾，放在鼻子底下闻了一下，淫液的腥臊味却让他陶醉，忍不住舔了舔。他捧着托雷斯的脸，将淫液涂抹在了他微张的唇上。

拉莫斯用指腹缓缓摩挲着托雷斯的双唇，淫液从托雷斯的嘴角滑落，拉莫斯痴迷地看着，“真美。”

年轻的托雷斯比拉莫斯见过的任何女人都要精致。那个时候，拉莫斯觉得不会再有比费尔南多更美的人了。

裹挟着海水咸湿味的夜风从窗外吹进来，拂过托雷斯不再年轻的脸孔。拉莫斯久久地盯着，眼中与记忆里的金发少年重叠了起来。

拉莫斯曾经幻想过年轻的托雷斯坐在自己的老二上面，那头美丽的金色长发就在他眼前缭乱地飞扬。

即使，如今托雷斯已经不再留那头长发了，也变得更强壮，甚至比自己更强壮。柔美的脸部也染上了些许沧桑，变得刚毅了。

他仿佛一下子找回了过去的感觉。那些随着太多无可奈何的现实和注定的宿命而惟有舍弃的情愫，如今又重新浮现，如贪婪的火焰腾空而起。他又一次渴望了起来……

“我爱你，托雷斯。”

拉莫斯几乎微不可闻地自语道。

4

远处乌云遮月，海浪翻腾撞击岩石。

车内的两人不知何时已脱净身上的衣物。

狭小昏暗的车厢仿佛将他们与外面的世界隔绝，他们在里边无边无际地疯狂做爱。

托雷斯两条白皙优美的长腿被架在拉莫斯肩膀上，他一只手攀附着拉莫斯的肩背，一只手伸出来死死掐着前座的靠背，指甲都陷了进去，嘴里含糊不清地呻吟着。

“南多是第一次和男人做吗？”拉莫斯趴在托雷斯身上挺动，嘴里含着他的奶头吮吸，忽然间抬起头来。

“你以为我和你一样是变态吗？”托雷斯在呻吟中几不可闻地轻哼一声。

拉莫斯微微向前，“杰拉德，萨乌尔，他们没有这样干过你？我不信他们能忍得住。”凑到托雷斯的颈侧啃咬，动作突然粗暴了起来。那种嫉妒的火苗又从他心底蹿起。

“……操，你别留下印子。”

托雷斯不知道拉莫斯忽然发哪门子的疯，又不是不知道足坛最忌讳的就是同性恋。

“我是第一个操你的男人。”拉莫斯如自言自语般在托雷斯耳边喃道：“我真开心……”用手摸了摸两人泥泞泛滥的交合处，“湿成这样，你的身体天生就是给男人操的。”

车里空气中弥漫着淫糜的味道。拉莫斯敢保证，他的奥迪车座上现在一定铺满了他和南多的爱液。

“你信不信我一脚踹你下车。”

托雷斯挑起眼眉嗔怪地瞪拉莫斯。

拉莫斯觉得自己可能没救了。

不然为何连南多现在凶自己的模样，都让自己迷醉地神魂颠倒。

虽说如此，拉莫斯还是在心里嘀咕了一下，这好像是我的车。

“莫德里奇……纳瓦斯……”托雷斯忽然像是想起了什么，“让我猜猜，你和谁上过床？”

拉莫斯从托雷斯的胸前微微撑起来，盯着他的眼睛，说道：

“南多，我有妻有儿。我刚举办了婚礼。”

然后你没请我。托雷斯想。

“对，你我都有，然后你现在操着我。”

托雷斯对上拉莫斯的目光，嘴角挑起一抹不明意味的轻笑。

塞尔吉奥的婚礼没有请他，而他现在却履行着本该是塞尔吉奥妻子做的事。这么想着，竟使托雷斯心底升起一丝报复的快意。

“塞尔吉奥，你好厉害……好会操，再用力点干我、嗯啊啊……”

他忽然双腿缠上拉莫斯的腰，绞紧后穴，刻意掺杂了娇与媚的呻吟令人疯狂。

拉莫斯顿时跟发了狂似的，双手握住托雷斯的脚踝，将两条长腿折到一种惊人的程度，耸动屁股，不断往前顶，“妖精，我操死你。”

外面的海浪声更大了——

汹涌澎湃的滚滚涛声像是远处传来的海神的怒斥，持续不断地，在托雷斯耳边审判着他的罪行。

他像一个不知廉耻的婊子，在夺去他们梦想的死敌胯下挨操，屈服于他、取悦于他，并因此获取快乐。他背叛了他的妻子和家庭，背叛了他最爱的球队和曾经一起并肩拼搏的队友们。

他终于哭了出来。张口狠狠咬住了身上挺动着的男人的肩，所有对此人的爱与恨，交织成盈满的泪水滴滴砸落在上面。

“南多，喊我名字吧，喊我名字。”

“塞尔吉奥……塞尔吉奥……塞尔吉奥……”

托雷斯双眼涣散，机械性地念着，仿佛要将往后余生的“塞尔吉奥”都念尽于此。

“南多……南多……我们回不去了吗……”

拉莫斯哽咽着声音，不知疲惫地重复着；一遍又一遍地，吻过托雷斯的身躯。他们的身体还交融在一起，拉莫斯的腰缓慢地耸动着。

托雷斯昏昏沉沉地听着，就像入睡时恍恍惚惚听到远处飘来一首乐曲，听不清一个个音符，只听见音响的节奏和旋律。听着，听着，一阵热感，淅淅沥沥地涌出了淡黄的尿液，渗入一塌糊涂的车座，一圈圈水渍越扩越大，蔓延开来……

涛声渐息，乌云散去，月亮轻悄探出，银白洒进车窗，映着赤身裸体紧紧依偎的两人，照亮了这片刻安宁而满足的幸福。

他们相拥而眠着，静谧得宛如古典油画；仿佛初生婴儿般抱在一起，以人类最原始的姿态。

塞尔吉奥感觉到自己又变成了那个追风少年，回到了那段青葱岁月，在那片广阔无垠的球场上，和南多踢球，踢累了，玩儿累了，便躺在草地上，以青草为铺，星空为被，正如此刻这般，枕在南多怀里，抱在一起，紧紧依偎着……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］截取《拉莫斯自传》章节 - 托雷斯谈拉莫斯：德国世界杯之前的一个放假的日子，我们狠狠打了一架。他突然来找我，抓着我的胸膛把我推到了墙上。 他认为我耍了他，并且很可能是用肮脏的伎俩耍了他。我不停地向他发誓我什么都没做。他把我拽到了他的卧室，给我看了别人留在他的小酒吧里的“礼物”。我们也去了我的卧室，我也有个“礼物”。最终我们弄清楚了，是别人的责任。
> 
> ［2］很久以前看到的八卦，不知真假，找不到了😂。如有误，揍我一顿😂
> 
> ［3］海神，马竞的守护之神。马竞庆祝广场——海神广场。  
> 托妞马竞欧联后亲吻的↓
> 
> 另附水爷亲吻丰收女神的对称图↓
> 
> 这车最初叫《绝交万岁》，有点沙雕233，还有点心酸（。  
> 然后在想，绝交是什么体位_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 因为只睡了一觉，所以问题并没有解决😂。其实还想接着写。比如，再睡一觉，说不定就he了呢？（←喂！）
> 
> 有句话不是说：只要活得够久，什么都有可能见证。让我们等一个水托破镜重圆？(ಥ_ಥ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骚气流氓水x傲娇yd托

深夜，塞尔吉奥从梦中惊醒过来。

他干渴地喘息了一声，在寒意仍浓的三月里睡出满身热汗。

躺了一会儿，依然平息不下心中的躁动。他有些烦躁地坐起身，转过头，皮拉尔仍在熟睡着。

塞尔吉奥没有亮灯，蹑手蹑脚地下床出了房间。

借着窗台透进来的月光，他摸到客厅，倒了杯水，咕噜咕噜猛灌了几大口。然后来到阳台，好缓解一下身体的燥热。但似乎起不了什么作用。

风，吹过来，感觉风也是热的。

他的鸡巴依旧涨得生疼。

今天是三月三十，是他的生日。他在自己生日这天，从一个男人的春梦里醒来。

半年多了，自他睡了费尔南多以后，数不清第几次从这样的梦中醒来。

有时候是球场，有时候是更衣室，有时候是海边。尽管梦境所处的地点不尽相同，但他身下莫不躺着一个人，那便是费尔南多。而费尔南多莫不双颊发红，神情迷醉，雪白的胴体随着他阴茎的不断进出而款款起伏着。

十八九岁的时候，他也曾做有关费尔南多的春梦。

青春期总有几个性幻想对象，费尔南多便是叫他产生情欲的其中之一，尽管费尔南多长着鸡巴，是个如假包换的男孩。但年轻的费尔南多可比他见过的任何女人都他妈要漂亮多了。

于是好长一段时间，他的生活除了踢球，就是意淫费尔南多。

现在，他成为了国家队和俱乐部双料队长。他拿遍了大赛冠军，拥有新婚的火辣妻子，三个可爱的孩子，还有即将出生的第四个孩子。

可以说，没有谁比他更圆满更令人艳羡的了。

就连年少时的梦寐以求，也已经叫他得到过了。他已经操过费尔南多了。他以为自己不再想要费尔南多了。

可他的欲念非但没有满足，反而变本加厉，比没得到之前，更加渴望。这种渴求被自己无限放大，叫嚣着、啃噬着他的筋骨血肉——

费尔南多，他遥远的青春之歌，绽放在他人生中最美的花朵。即使到了现在，仍轻易叫他心里充满一种胀痛。

妈的。

他还要操费尔南多。

操多他几次，几十次，几百次，无数次。操得直到他腻了，直到折磨他的疼痛滚出他的神经和肉体为止。

塞尔吉奥咒骂了一声，掏出手机，点开相册，另一只手伸进裤子。

在没操过费尔南多之前，他没想过，端庄矜持的费尔南多可以发出那样骚媚入骨的声音。在自己浅浅研磨时，他会咬着唇难耐得娇声低吟，而被自己操狠了，又会不加掩饰地高声浪叫。

塞尔吉奥想着费尔南多的叫床声，想着费尔南多身上的香气，想着把费尔南多两条笔直的长腿架在肩上。

又浓又黑的夜中，他的双眼异常明亮，如原始森林中两团熊熊焚烧的野火，在费尔南多的照片上灼灼跳跃。

他喘息着，编辑了一条短信：

——我好想你。

一只手在阴茎上不停上下撸动，又发过去一条：

——鸡巴好硬，想着你打飞机。

*

费尔南多一夜好眠。早上醒来，睁开眼，习惯先看一眼手机。

看完未读短信，他皱起眉毛，紧接着双颊越来越烫。

塞尔吉奥这个变态。

去年和塞尔吉奥上了那次床以后，他便开始频繁收到塞尔吉奥发来的短信，和性骚扰没什么两样的露骨短信。

他将手机丢到一边，同往常一样不予理会，起身去浴室，打开淋浴。

凉凉的水倾洒下来，刺得他肌肤一阵冰冷，但内心的燥热却依旧驱散不开。

他竟还是被刚才的短信扰乱了思绪，为此脸热心跳。明明已经收到过很多次了。

——我们一直是好队友吧。——这是他和塞尔吉奥睡了的第二天，塞尔吉奥给他发来的事后信。

呵，谁和你好队友了。我已经退役了谢谢。

他没回塞尔吉奥。

塞尔吉奥的第二条短信，隔了差不多半个月：

——刚踢完莱万特，下半场丢了两个，还好还是赢了，简直太惊险了！现在在更衣室洗澡，要看看我的肌肉吗[emoji][emoji]

……？

谁要看你肌肉啊！还有，你皇马怎么赢的关我屁事。

费尔南多依旧没理塞尔吉奥。

他以为对方会识趣，不再发来了。

十月份的某天夜里，就在他快要遗忘的时候，他又一次收到了塞尔吉奥的短信：

——我刚才梦见你了。

——你在梦里缠得我好紧。

一看到短信，他不知所措地一个哆嗦，手机险些摔地上。

塞尔吉奥到底想干什么！

慌乱中，他瞄了一眼熟睡的妻子，心虚不已。接着便是一阵怒意，好容易忍住将要爆发的情绪，终于首次搭理了对方。他把屏幕都快戳爆了，回过去一句：你不要再发来了！混蛋！！

骂得非常不留情面，这下塞尔吉奥总该适可而止了吧！

谁知刚发送完毕，对面的塞尔吉奥秒回：

——你好骚。

——我想插你屁眼。

一股热流从小腹猛地窜起，看到短信的瞬间，费尔南多心漏跳了一拍。

塞尔吉奥这个、这个疯子！

怎么骂他他还更来劲了？比刚才更露骨，更不堪入目了！

真是变态！

尽管心里不停骂着， 然而这些粗鄙的话却反复占据着他，难以入睡。想着想着，身上竟有种蚂蚁蚀骨般的酥麻瘙痒，一路沿着脊椎直窜，最终汇集在他尾椎下的股沟内。

他睡在妻子身旁，被别的男人撩湿了……

在那之后，塞尔吉奥以短信对他进行的“性骚扰”，持续至今。

那些下流无耻的短信，和那晚在塞尔吉奥车里的一幕幕旖旎的肉体画面，在脑海不断掠过。

顺着水流，手从胸前一路往下抚慰。费尔南多一边回忆着，一边握住阴茎，耳朵里回荡着自己的喘息，愈来愈浓重，盖过了浴室的哔哔水声。

在一片白光升腾之前，脑海浮现的，是塞尔吉奥模糊的脸孔，以及他仿佛就贴在自己耳边的沙哑低语：骚货。

然后，他射了。

……

他茫然地望着瓷砖上的白浊，有点回不过神来。

随后慢慢蹲坐下身，双臂抱住自己的双膝，沮丧地盯着地面，任由头顶花洒的水不断冲洗着自己。

不知过了多久，才关掉水，走出浴室。

该去给奥拉娅和孩子们准备早饭了。

他生塞尔吉奥的气，却更生自己的。

他居然想着塞尔吉奥自渎，还毫无廉耻地爽得射了出来。

对了，今天是塞尔吉奥的生日。

十天前，他生日的时候，塞尔吉奥给他发了生日祝福。

但是，哼，他才不会发生日祝福给变态。

晚上，费尔南多站在阳台里。手机显示时间已经十一点五十九分。

他整整盯着手机两个小时了。

最终还是咬咬牙，闭上眼睛，点下发送：

——生日快乐，变态。

这条短信他早已编辑好，放了好几个小时。

手机马上动了，是塞尔吉奥回过来的。

此时时间走到了第二天的零点零一分，十二点已过。

短信上写着：

——我等了一天你的祝福，我好开心。

费尔南多盯着手机屏幕，静静地，只有嘴角微扬。良久，在心里回道：笨 蛋。

这时，客厅传来奥拉娅的声音。听到声音，费尔南多把手机收回口袋，然后走出了阳台。

========

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是一个过渡章节
> 
> 关于【混蛋】：托妞觉得是骂人，阿水觉得是调情（。）  
>    
> 托妞：没法沟通了：）
> 
> 简单说就是水托互相想着对方打飞机，隔空高潮的故事


End file.
